Born To Run
by OrderofthePheonixAuror
Summary: Gloria has moved in wither her best friend Rachel when she was going into her last year at Hogwarts. When Rachels cousin James comes to cisit with Rachels Boyfriend Remus Lupin, and the ever so fetching Sirius Black, the boy Gloria has been trying to den
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these people._

Born to Run

_I want to know if love is wild,_

_I want to know if love is real. _

_We gotta get out while were young,_

_Tramps like us,_

_Baby we were born to run! _

**July 3rd, Marauder Time **

"We gotta get out while were young, cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run! ……just rap your legs around these velvet rims and strap your hands cross my engines!...but I gotta know how it feels, I gotta know if love is wild, I wunna know if love is real!" Gloria sang the lyrics to her favorite song while driving her yellow caviler down a dirt country road. She had just run away from her pure blood family and was now going to her best friend, Rachel Watson's house.

"This'll piss 'em off so bad" she thought. Rachel's mom was a pure blood but her father was a muggle born. They had met after her mom had gotten out of Hogwarts, surprisingly he did not care that his betrothed had special powers, he worshiped her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. That's probably where Rachel got her romantic nature.

Gloria's parents on the other hand were both pure bloods, her father was from a prominent pure blood German Family while her mother was one the decedents of the only pure blood family left in America. It was a good thing the family decided to move to England because Gloria probably would have had to wed on of her cousins…Which was pretty sad because none of them were in any way hot or intelligent. Inbred people are normally really smart or really stupid; there were a lot of stupid ones.

The large stone mansion came to view. She could see the Watson's four black horses galloping next to the fence. Rachel's dad Ron was a retired jockey. They had a horse for every member of the family. A Palomino for Rachel's mom Lauren, a Chestnut red one for Ron, a speckled one for Rachel, and a jet black mare for Gloria. Even though Gloria wasn't a blood member of the family the Watson's treated her like a daughter. Strangers even mistook Rachel and Gloria for sisters some times. Both around the same height and weight and their faces looked almost the same, their were deliberate differences though, Were Rachel's eyes were a pale blue Gloria's eyes looked like a kaleidoscope of many different color. A light brown around the pupil, a turquoise, and then a shade of tree green. Even the girls' natural hair color was the same. A Deep shade of dark Brown, except that they both died it. It was funny; their hair was the only thing that set them apart from each other. Rachel took to dieing her hair a bright blood red, and Gloria's had been everything from blue to black. But right now it was a blonde for summer with red, black and hot pink highlights in it.

Gloria pulled into the driveway to see Lauren reading a letter. She looked up and met Gloria with her dark brown eyes, (glories eyes were a gift from her father her mum always said) "Hello Gloria! It's nice to see you" she said pulling her into a mother like hug. "Here let me take your things" She picked up Gloria's trunk, her brown spirals falling over her face, she gracefully swept them back with her manicure hand, decorated by many old fashioned rings. Now that you'll be living her permanently Ron and I have gone to creating you own room for you, for privacy" she said giving Gloria a mothering look.

As they walked up the steps, instead of going to the right to Rachel's room the continued up a set of spiral stair cases, Gloria had never been up here before. The staircase ended at an old oak door, which Lauren pushed open with her free hand. Gloria gasped. It was a spacious room with an antique iron bed dressed in Blue linens, Art work and books decorated the walls, and in the corner their was a black baby grand Piano. Piano was the only thing that kept Gloria alive while living with her parents. "Oh, Mrs. Watson it's beautiful!"

"Well, receiving O's and A's on all of you're O.W.L.'s merits a reward." Smiled Lauren

"Even if the little prat didn't have to study for it" Came a joking voice from behind them.

Gloria turned to see Rachel standing there, flaming spirals cascading down her back.

Rachel gave smirk "Well wadda ya think of your room mate?" But Gloria didn't have time to answer; Rachel had already tackled her into a sister like hug. "Oh, mum, this came to you from Aunt Elizabeth and uncle Rodger." Rachel handed her a roll of parchment. "It says that they're coming to visit and James is bringing Sirius and Lupin" Rachel said with a wink toward Gloria. Gloria rolled her eyes, she hated how her friend always thought that anyone could find love anywhere. Where as Gloria thought that only the lucky few fell into what was infatuation, and an even fewer actually found what they called "Love". What Gloria had seen of most relationships (her parents, her sisters, etc.) she had learned that most of them were unhappy, therefore she spent most of her time having fun rather than looking for a serious relationship like Rachel.

"Oooh, Gloria you will LOVE Sirius, he's just you're type"- began Lauren but Rachel interjected

"tall dark and handsome, that phrase was MADE for him" her eyes were gleaming hungrily

"Down girl" smirked Lauren "you and wolf boy have something good going"

Lauren and Ron were the only two people who Gloria could think of that would be ok with their daughter dating a werewolf.

"Yes, that phrase _was_ made for him, _but_ he's also probable banged half the girls in Hogwarts" Gloria said skeptically

"No, just in Gryffindor, he doesn't like Hufflepuff's because he says they want too much of a relationship, doesn't like Ravenclaw's because they're always trying to study, and well, Slytherin girls are just plain revolting…or so he says" And "Who has Shagged most of the boys in Gryffindor?" Rachel asked skeptically.

Gloria gave Rachel a sarcastic look and continued to unpack. Inside her head thoughts were whirling, she had secretly had a crush on Sirius since their 3rd year, and she knew he was probably the only guy who could ever keep up with her, but still, Sirius Black was bad news, and know doubt his buddy's had told him that _she _ was bad news. "When will they be here?" She asked

"Tomorrow Morning" Said Rachel happily. In the mean time, I must go ten to Scarlet, that damn kneazle got attacked by a thestral again" Rachel turned around and walked down the stairs.

Gloria plopped down on her bed and began fantasizing about Mr. Black

The next morning Gloria was awoken by the sound of people outside of the house. She glanced out the window, sure enough there was Mr. and Mrs. Potter with their son jammed, untidy black hair, his friend and Rachel's boyfriend, Remus Lupin, and with long black hair draping over his face, his deep blue eyes staring around the scenery, and his hands in his pockets slouching, was Sirius Black.

Gloria did a quick chance in the mirror, what she saw was not good, she had makeup smudged down her face and her hair had turned into a rats nest. A quick "looks" charm fixed all of that real quick. Her eyeliner returned to where it was supposed to be, her hair fell into straight razored layers. She threw on a pair of old torn jeans and a black


	2. Chapter 2

Tank top. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the congregation had now moved themselves to. Of course as soon as she walked in her eyes were magnetically drawn towards Sirius. And for a split second she thought she saw his eyes meet hers also. Just for a split second.

"I just imagined it" she thought. But she couldn't help feeling the surge of butterflies and vomit in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, Gloria," Said Lauren, "I assume you know all these people?" she asked gesturing towards the crowd of Hogwarts students and the Potters.

Gloria didn't quite trust her vocal chords right now, so she nodded instead. And went to poor herself a glass of orange juice.

She heard Laurens voice "I'll show you to your rooms shall I?" "Rodger Get their bags" Rachel's Dad grabbed all of their bags, seeing as he was muggle, and made his way up the stair with severe difficulty.

Rachel made her way over to Gloria, "You know some times I ever wonder why he married her?" she said smirking, "I'd be down right pissed if sum one made me carry all of their bags" then she broke off and began a whole other story entirely, "So, I saw you and Sirius stare at each other"

"How the hell did you notice that?"

"I'm a very observant person"

"Well your too observant"

"Am I?"

"Yes you is"

"Ok, but don't blame me if you are no longer a virgin this summer"

"I haven't been a virgin since last year"

"That didn't count"

"Yes it did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"DID"

"DID FUCKING NOT"-

Just then Sirius James and Lupin came into the room; all looking rather amused having just witnessed Gloria and Rachel having a contradiction argument. "Hey there" Rachel said as she went over and gave Remus a tiny peck on the cheek.

"Come One Moony! The viewing audience would like to see a BIT more than that" Said Sirius, "If you want me to show you how its done I can gladly use your girlfriend as an example"

"Why don't you use the stunning blonde just standing their Padfood?" asked Rachel, making a hand gesture towards Gloria as she dipped Remus and gave him a wet romantic kiss. Sirius and James Whooped and applauded.

Gloria turned her around to the sink to put her empty glass when she heard Sirius say "I wouldn't mind using your friend as an example, Rachel, although I'm quite scared she'll slap me if I try anything" "I saw what you did to poor Ricky Blick, your hand print was on their for a week"

Gloria smiled; she had slapped Ricky Blick after he had grabbed her ass. No one treated Gloria like that, not her man and not some prick.

"You'd have better luck becoming Minister of Magic Black" Gloria said as she gave Sirius a sarcastic smile.

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table and stretched his arms "I dunnu, I think I'm better looking than fudge, _and_, I could always use u as my poster girl." He said winking at Gloria.

Gloria roller her eyes and sat down at the table across from him. Their seemed to be an awkward silence in the room until James said , "So, what are we doin today?"


End file.
